


One Small Change

by CallMeWonder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/CallMeWonder
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Plagg & Original Miraculous Holder Character(s), Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	One Small Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilvertheLordofBalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertheLordofBalance/gifts).



Plagg wasn't the best kwamii. He was too sharp, too mean for his holders to ever bond with him. A few of them had pushed past his barriers and walls to find a softer part of him, one that he hid from most of the world. Adrien was shaping to be one of those. He didn't really want to care for Adrien but he was so kind to him even when Plagg tried his absolute best to annoy the kit. Adrien was so like Si, it bothered him sometimes. Si had been the last kitten he had ever bonded himself too and one of the few deaths he couldn’t justify.

He could still remember the day of their death and saw it in his dreams.   
It had been three days after their fight with the ladybug of the time. Si had accidentally struck a ki _lling blow and had to watch as Ladybug’s body faded to ash. Tikki had emerged from the earrings guant and exhausted. Si had picked Tikki up and gently put her in their palm. “Come on love,” they had said, “Let’s get you back home.” Si had carried Tikki all the way home and fed her til they were satisfied that the little God could stay up right without any help. The whole Plagg had stayed on Si's shoulder purring like crazy in a feeble attempt to stop the human from thinking about the death they had accidently caused._

_For those three days Si didn't eat or drink barely anything despite Plagg’s best attempts. Any time he tried to convince them to eat Si would smile at him, sad and understanding, promising to promise to eat sooner than later. They never did. When he had tried to ask them why they didn’t eat, Si would always respond, “Plagg you and Tikki have your souls bound together right? Well even though he sucked he was the true holder of the ladybug miraculous decreed by the Order of the Guardians binding him to my soul. So right now it feels like half my soul’s gone and it hurts more then you can imagine.” After that They would go back to laying in bed wasting away._

_It wasn't a surprise when on the third day Si had called on their transformation and put Tikki’s earring in their ears. Reassuring Tikki when she asked that they were just going on a run and tikki could use some fresh air. Si had taken them to the very top of Big Ben and released transformation. When he came rushing out of the ring there were tears in Si’s eyes but their smile and posture were resolute. “Plagg tikki it’s time for me to go away now. Tikki, as the current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous I order you to never stay in an abusive situation. IF necessary I order you to wipe the abusive holder’s memories of the miraculous and leave. Run faraway from the pain and don't look back.” Tikki had nodded then, choking softly when she realized what Si was about to do. Si had turned to him then, taking off Tikki’s earrings and running their nails through his fur in a goodbye gesture he would cherish close to his heart on the cold lonely nights._

_“Oh plaggy,” they had said I’m going to miss you so much. As your current holder and the true holder of the Black Cat miraculous I order you to never stay in an abusive situation. If necessary I order you to wipe their memories and run far away, never looking back.” He nodded and Si kissed his forehead and the ring on their hand.  
“Please don’t watch me. Okay?” He had started crying and he wanted to beg them to stop. He didn’t though. He really wanted to but he didn’t. Si smiled and jumped off of the bellfare. He watched them fall and saw the blood on the pavement. The guardians appeared an hour later. _

A soft sob pulled him out his memories once again. Adrien was laying on his bed asleep and shaking. Plagg zipped over and layed on Adrien’s cheek trying to pull him out of whatever had him crying. Adrien’s breathing started evening out and he fell back into his restless slumber. Plagg made a decision that he would hate himself for in the morning and started purring. Adrien smiled at him in sleep and mumbled, “It’ll be okay Plaggy. I’m still around.”


End file.
